


No Place Like Home

by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, S15 Spoilers, Sam is Jack's Dad, Trans Sam Winchester, i wrote this before I saw the finale, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue
Summary: Jack forgot some things at home.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Comments: 71
Kudos: 94





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cupcakesaremylife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakesaremylife/gifts), [Silvernad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvernad/gifts), [InHisImage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InHisImage/gifts), [MusicLover500](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover500/gifts), [Nikol_Nikiforova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikol_Nikiforova/gifts), [Mickienotthemouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickienotthemouse/gifts), [mess_your_pretty_hair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mess_your_pretty_hair/gifts), [Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/gifts), [dykeula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeula/gifts), [frumious_bandersnatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumious_bandersnatch/gifts), [ChaoChaoMan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoChaoMan/gifts), [khill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khill/gifts), [thatisntme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatisntme/gifts), [Labinzel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labinzel/gifts), [LSM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSM/gifts), [JulyCmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulyCmoon/gifts), [agilecoin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agilecoin/gifts), [Harryisbabyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryisbabyx/gifts), [caffeinechesters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinechesters/gifts), [Vegetableswillhavetheirrevenge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetableswillhavetheirrevenge/gifts), [sahwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahwen/gifts), [GalekhXigisi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/gifts), [gallifreys_consulting_hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreys_consulting_hunter/gifts), [chloerose746](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloerose746/gifts), [swagKITTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagKITTEN/gifts), [samiraye18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samiraye18/gifts), [MaggieWJV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieWJV/gifts), [charlielives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlielives/gifts), [Nicobethshiper27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicobethshiper27/gifts), [agrumpypulloutcouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrumpypulloutcouch/gifts), [iceberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceberry/gifts), [Nightravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightravin/gifts), [TheImpossibility](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibility/gifts), [cyriacus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyriacus/gifts), [Archer_at_the_tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer_at_the_tree/gifts), [merbearthewholockian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merbearthewholockian/gifts), [Reader2977](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader2977/gifts), [lilsliceofpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsliceofpie/gifts), [otpsarelikeanimalsilovethem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpsarelikeanimalsilovethem/gifts), [awesomejustashipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomejustashipper/gifts), [Lobster297](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobster297/gifts), [iphigeneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphigeneia/gifts), [thek9kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thek9kid/gifts), [Little_Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Winchester/gifts), [russthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/russthewriter/gifts), [Torakatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torakatt/gifts), [LightTheFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightTheFire/gifts), [archivereads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archivereads/gifts), [mukur0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukur0/gifts), [theaymes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaymes/gifts), [waywardchild694](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardchild694/gifts), [Lark_Chanson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lark_Chanson/gifts), [MarbleWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleWolf/gifts), [WoeyLeaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoeyLeaf/gifts), [rmp93181](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmp93181/gifts), [YokubouNoRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/gifts), [SilentSecretary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSecretary/gifts), [Selune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selune/gifts), [Dean12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean12/gifts), [socktastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/socktastic/gifts), [tamriels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamriels/gifts), [MiroticELF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiroticELF/gifts), [thatonegirl88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegirl88/gifts), [Lenacastro3003](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenacastro3003/gifts), [dreamsmp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsmp/gifts), [HalloweenLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenLady/gifts), [fyeahyourbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahyourbucky/gifts), [saintsammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsammy/gifts), [LyricsAndFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricsAndFandoms/gifts), [Snow_white79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_white79/gifts), [xJennaObrienx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJennaObrienx/gifts), [IrishEmoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishEmoGirl/gifts), [cantorahagedoorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantorahagedoorn/gifts), [Dreams_of_Electric_Sheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreams_of_Electric_Sheep/gifts), [rm71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rm71/gifts), [SeventhWheel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventhWheel/gifts), [Lololela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lololela/gifts), [malallory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malallory/gifts), [RedAmaranth001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAmaranth001/gifts), [Thisisarealtagwhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisarealtagwhy/gifts), [hollyhobbit101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhobbit101/gifts), [Banexx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banexx/gifts), [spnfanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/gifts), [Sparxgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparxgirl/gifts), [Ando22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ando22/gifts), [Shadowrayven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowrayven/gifts), [ProngsMyDeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProngsMyDeer/gifts), [Celstese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/gifts), [BarryAllenIsTheFlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryAllenIsTheFlash/gifts), [SnowFlakeWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeWrites/gifts), [myeyesarenotblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeyesarenotblue/gifts), [Thegaltoyourpal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegaltoyourpal/gifts), [RosietheSoundGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosietheSoundGirl/gifts), [suchlovleylittlelies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchlovleylittlelies/gifts), [klove0511](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klove0511/gifts), [sierra1123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierra1123/gifts), [Grace_Logan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/gifts), [Peldethrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peldethrin/gifts), [1Temmie_Official1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Temmie_Official1/gifts), [zyruuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyruuu/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [carry_on_my_wayward_outcast](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=carry_on_my_wayward_outcast), [pepi_peachnbeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/gifts), [lesbianbookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbookworm/gifts), [Goldmonger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldmonger/gifts), [Nacty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nacty/gifts), [ameliacareful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliacareful/gifts), [interstitial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstitial/gifts), [ha_nothanks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_nothanks/gifts), [sasuke34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuke34/gifts), [gayyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayyden/gifts), [Amadida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amadida/gifts), [castivak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/gifts), [CupcakeConsort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeConsort/gifts), [DestielDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielDreamer/gifts), [Damy_BabyOwO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damy_BabyOwO/gifts), [jazznrajah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazznrajah/gifts), [TinyDragon95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDragon95/gifts), [flightoftheseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/gifts), [Arcturis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcturis/gifts).



> So I just watched Coco (which has no right to come for my feelings as much as it did it was so good) and haven't seen any SPN spoilers yet and I know I'm gonna have a breakdown for multiple reasons and I'm writing this to cope.
> 
> Please don't spoil me on SPN but also I'm pretty sure all my weird notes have been me having the five stages of grief out of order for this show. It's the end of an era for me and this show meant a lot to me for multiple reasons.
> 
> Anyway have some fluff while I try to stop crying over memories that Coco shoved in my face.
> 
> Also, for all the people I've seen around- I know most of you are angst readers, but I'm dedicating this to you, too. Thanks for being awesome and for sticking with me and I'm gonna miss this community but at the same time just because SPN is ending doesn't mean we are going anywhere, but thanks for being along for the ride along the way. You all rock. (I also probably missed a lot of people I wanted to gift this to, but know that you are appreciated!!!! I also wanted to give a shout out to a lot of the people who were here since the beginning or who I've talked to, y'all are great and I just... with the show ending I wanted to commemorate people and I don't even know who is still into SPN stuff, but thanks for reading and writing and being around and in this community. None of you even have to read this I just wanted to say you rock because I can.)

The bunker does not have a doorbell.

Which is why Jack flies in, but makes sure he doesn't startle Sam in his sleep by announcing himself and poking the back of Sam's hand, and not-stare watching trying to figure out how to wake him up without causing an accidental panic attack. (Any of the family can get a bit trigger happy when caught unawares. And it helps that Cas is back and alive and back to staying in Sam's room for Netflix nights, although Cas is out checking on Dean out on the other side of the Bunker at the moment, which Jack supposes is a way to try and avoid being even more homesick and finding excuses to come home again.)

"Sam-"

"Hwh, wha... Jack..?" Sam mumbles and then shoots out of bed like a firework went off and starts climbing to his feet. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Jack murmurs with a nod, and smiles, and then looks around sheepishly, glancing anywhere but Sam's face and the warmth and relief there, because then he also won't want to leave.

"It's just... I forgot my favorite CD and Teddy. Have you seen them? I know I could try to use my powers, but it's a bit hard to pinpoint small things when you're being bombarded, with, um... Everything in the universe. Also... Is it okay if I pack some snacks before I go back to being God? And... Can it be cookie crunch?"

As bleary with lack of sleep Sam is, there's a few things he wants to make sure are crystal clear, and Jack's place in this family is very much one of them. And while Jack knows he doesn't have to ask permission, Sam can see exactly what's eating Jack at the moment.

"Jack, you don't have to ask to borrow snacks, and if you really want cookie crunch I'm certainly not going to stop you, cavities seem like they're a nonissue, and as for Teddy and the Zeppelin Greatest Hits- I'll help you find them. I think I saw them in the library last-"

Jack nods, swallowing, and then looks like he's antsy and possibly about to cry, and Sam puts a hand on his shoulder out of instinct.

"Jack, are you sure you're okay?"

Jack inhales shakily, takes a deep breath, then sighs, words tripping over each other, "Yeah. It's just... Being God is a lot. And I'm still so young and there's so much and I'm not sure... Do you think I'm doing this right?" Jack's voice squeaks at the question, breaking, and Sam bends down to meet his eyes easier.

"Jack, I think you're doing amazing. And..." Sam barely hesitates, hoping he's reading Jack's body language right, "For what it's worth, you don't have to leave everything behind to be a hands-off God. Hell, you can give yourself time to adjust and you.... You don't even need to be God if you don't want to, if that... makes sense. You can choose what you need for yourself. You deserve that. And if you do want to be God, you can make that choice, but any way you choose... You always have a place here, too. You know that, right? You can always come home if you're homesick. You can always go back and figure things out. We'll always be here for you. And if you need support out there, for anything, we're there. You're family. You'll always be family."

Jack sniffles, and then envelopes Sam in a giant hug, burying his head in the crook of Sam's rounded shoulders as Sam lifts him off the ground in a tighter hug, combing the hair out of Jack's eyes when he sets him back down again.

"Thanks." Jack says quietly.

"I know Cas will want to give you a hug before you go. If you decide you don't want to stay the night or watch movies or anything. Your call."

"Maybe... Maybe I can just... not be God. Just for tonight. Everyone needs to take breaks once in a while to absorb new information. Claire told me that, once. But I think Jody told her that."

Sam laughs, and when Jack holds his hand, gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"Sounds like it."

Jack laughs, too, and they walk out the door to the main room together.

"Can we watch Princess Bride and make popcorn? With extra butter?"

"That sounds like a plan."

"Do you think Cas and Dean will want to watch, too?"

"Yeah. Tell you what- I'll get the pillows and grab the blankets and your stuff, while you rope Dean and Cas into grabbing the snacks?" Sam suggests.

Jack smiles, then, wider, and ducks his head.

"Okay." And before he's rushing down the hall, he turns back, and adds, "And Sam... Thanks. For everything."

"You don't have to thank me. It's really good to see you. We all missed you. And that's what family's for. Embarrassing stories and movie nights and giving you support when you go off to do new things." (Even if Sam has had to learn how to make that a reality, because that's what a real family is, and his family hadn't always been that. But this one would be. Because they've grown and changed and things are better and different now, and Sam didn't think that would ever happen, and he wants to keep it that way. And he wants to give Jack this- a better life, a good life, one with options and dreams and hopes and not with all the other things they came from, even as Jack keeps trying to give that back to the family he chose, too.)


End file.
